


The Great SHIELD Bake Off

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Great British Bake Off meets Agents of Shield, Sam and Bucky commentate, alternative universe, its a mess, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: You could stir the atmosphere in the tent with a rather large wooden spoon





	The Great SHIELD Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creative_writing_for_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_writing_for_comfort/gifts).

> Tristan Carter is now Ajax Carter who is still Peggy's grandson  
Morgan Stark is Pepper and Tony's kid, they just got together in their twenties

You could stir the atmosphere in the tent with a rather large wooden spoon. Each of Agents all standing on edge, ready to attack with weapons at their disposal. All just waiting for the final call from their Director, from what Robbie calls ‘The Paul Hollywood of SHIELD’, one Mr. Phil Coulson, standing at the helm, ready to call.

He opened his mouth, all agents gathered their pencils, ready to write down their orders.

“For today’s challenge, we are asking you all to recreate a version of Captain America’s shield. The Shield must be the same in shape however, the twist we ask of you is to make it your own, literally, make it one that your alter-ego’s would carry for themselves.”

Phil nodded to them all and left with May in arms.

They were left to their own devices to bake and create with Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes watching over them.

Steve Rogers appeared and smirked as he sat back and watched the mayhem.

“No fair, Morgan’s grandfather built the original.”

Morgan threw a spatula at Ajax.

_“No fair, Ajax’s grandmother held the shield.”_

The others snickered, all silenced by Steve standing up with _that look_ on his face.

“I’m Captain America and I approve of these messages.

“No, I’m Captain America.”

“No, I’m Captain America.”

“No, I’m Spartacus.”

Everyone dissolved into giggles as Kitchen Aids and mixes started to buzz. Sam and Bucky started their routine, walking to each contestant and trying their best to both out do the other and cause the contestant to lose their focus.

“Here you have Robbie Reyes, Ghost Rider and righteous pain in the ass.”

“Can you call someone who has the devil in them ‘righteous’?”

“Here is Robbie Reyes, devilish pain in the ass.”

Batter was thrown from all directions at the pair. Bucky licked it off himself and parts off Sam. A loud continuous groan echoed through the tent from all of them.

“Anyway, how is it going today?”

Robbie flashed his red eyes at them and they were done. The pair moved on to the next victim.

Daisy, Quake, herself.

“Daisy.”

“Skye.”

“Quake?”

“Captain Idiots.”

She replied with a sweet smile. The smile seemed so sweet that the sugar in front of her would have tasted like salt in comparison. That was never a good thing.

“Rude.”

Daisy raised her hand and Bucky placed his own over Sam’s mouth.

“Moving on.”

The pair they moved onto was FitzSimmons. Yes, the two scientists were cooking together. If they were left to their own devices within the tent, there would eventually be no tent and one would end up in space, again.

No one wished for that to happen, again.

_Deke was a different story that the narrator wishes to not diverge into at the present moment. _

“Which is Fitz and which is Simmons?”

“Which is Bucky and which is Sam?”

The only acceptable answer from that pair that could in fact be spoken.

Bucky nodded and Sam bowed, stealing three pieces of fruit before heading to Bobbi who had three mixes, two saucepans and one mini fire happening. The boys looked at the mess, looked at Bobbi, looked to each other and left.

Hunter’s bench was one that no amount of words or PhD’s could ever describe. The boys bypassed it completely to Morgan Starks which had machines and beeps and things that looked like Buckys own arm.

“Mini Stark.”

“Mini Wilson.”

“Touche.”

Morgan rolled her eyes at them and whacked both boy’s hands as they went to swipe some batter. The same occurred at Ajax’s bench.

With beeps and buzzes, muffled groans and long exasperated swears, the boys continued their turns as the contestants continued their mess.

Finally, the final buzzer (Steve giving a short sharp whistle) went and the contestants stopped. Baking weapons fell into sinks, people collapsed to the floor. Daisy managing to collapse into Robbie’s arms, giggling as Morgan came and flopped onto the pair. Ajax decided this would be a ‘thing’ and collapsed onto the couple, swooping Morgan into his own arms. Both Fitz and Simmons joined as even did Mack and YoYo. Phil and May came in, saw the mess on the benches, the mess of the Cake Shields and the mess on the floor and left. Well, took photos and then left. Sam, Bucky and Steve did too, not before trying all cakes and deciding that Robbie was the winner. Not that it tasted the best but that Sam and Bucky didn’t want a Ghost Rider on their American Asses.

Robbie managed at finger up at them, no one saw whether it was a thumb or middle finger. All the agents decided the tent would become the place for a large slumber party with cake being the food of the night.

The edible cake at least.


End file.
